


Snow Angels

by PipTheMagnificent



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas/winter fics in May are acceptable where I write, F/M, Fluff, Give Adrien A Proper Childhood, Snow Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipTheMagnificent/pseuds/PipTheMagnificent
Summary: Marinette is going to make this caroling the best Adrien’s ever had. But when the two of them get separated from the group, she ends up with an even better opportunity to give him Christmas cheer. And who says mistletoe is necessary for kissing anyway?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Snow Angels

WHAAAAAAT?”

Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng looked up at the ceiling fondly, chuckling at their daughter’s antics as they managed the bakery.

A few floors above them, Marinette was banging her head repeatedly into the wall as Alya talked.

“It’s fine,” thunk. “He’s happy to get out from under his father’s eyes.” thunk. “It’ll be fun! You got this!” thunk.

Finally, annoyed, Alya grabbed Marinette by the arms and shook her. “Girl, it’s not a big deal! We’re going to be in a group, it’s not like you’re alone with him. It’s only an hour.”

Marinette rubbed her head. Okay, maybe banging her head against the wall had been a bad idea. Was that a lump?

“You know I can’t behave around him. Why did Rose not tell me?”

“I think it was a last minute thing,” Alya explained. “You know Mr. Agreste, Adrien had to beg to be allowed, and Nino was saying he had stayed up late yesterday to finish all of his homework.”

Marinette paused. “Homework? We’re on Christmas break.”

Alya shrugged. “Nino said his dad gives him daily assignments anyway, to keep that brain going. And from what Adrien’s said, it seems like Christmas isn’t a big deal in the Agreste household.”

Marinette frowned, a crease forming in between her eyebrows. “Christmas not a big deal?”

Alya kicked her legs up on Marinette’s pink chaise. “I don’t think they really celebrate that much. Adrien always gets like a sweater and a pen, that’s it. You know, since the whole mom thing-”

Marinette cut her off. “That’s not right. Christmas is the best holiday ever, and everyone needs to be happy!”

“Um, girl…” Alya laughed. “What are you talking about?”

Marinette stood up, forgetting her pained head as she smiled. “We need to give Adrien the best Christmas caroling ever!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s the only caroling he’s ever been on, so it’ll definitely be the best, but whatever. I’m proud of you, putting aside your feelings so he can have fun.”

With that reminder of her failings around Adrien, Marinette crumpled for a second, but then straightened again, determined.

“I can do it. It won’t be that bad.”

* * *

Thirty minutes later, now standing outside dressed in a giant white sweater with a polar bear face embroidered on the front, fleece leggings, and light blue earmuffs with matching gloves, Marinette was sincerely regretting everything she had said.

“He’s here,” Alya hissed in her ear, and prodded her towards the newly arrived Adrien.

“H-Hey Adrien!” He looked at her, smiling happily.

“Hey Marinette! Merry Christmas!”

“Merry almost Christmas!”

They stood there for a second, a bubble of awkward silence in the middle of a group of excited, rowdy teens.

“So-”

“Well-”

They both laugh.

“Here, you go,” Adrien says.

“Oh it wasn’t that important, I was just wondering if you’ve ever gone caroling before,” Marinette asks, fully knowing the answer.

Adrien rubs the back of his neck. “No, this is my first time. Why, do I look like a newbie?”

Marinette looks at him, taking in the red and green scarf, draped casually over a stylish peacoat, and the Santa hat he wears. She blushes as she meets his eyes.

“No, definitely not. You look perfect. I just wondered, because I know your dad isn’t very spirited.” She chokes. “Not to say he’s a grinch, just that um, he doesn’t seem like the type to care about Christmas. I mean, that’s worse, well, uh I just wondered,” she finishes, very gracefully.

Adrien throws his head back and laughs. “No, he is a grinch, I admit it. When my mom was- here- me and her would go all out, but my father has never really been into it. This is the first holiday event I’ve been to besides the Bourgeois Annual Holiday Ball, which is, honestly, a drag, and not very fun.”

“I can imagine,” Marinette grumbles. “I mean-”

“It’s okay. Chloe’s my friend, but she can be a bitch sometimes.”

Marinette looks up and fakes a shocked, over dramatic pose, complete with requisite hand to the forehead.

“My my, Adrien Agreste, was that a cuss word I just heard from your dainty mouth?”

He leans towards her, whispering in her ear. “Models may look pretty, but they don’t have the pretty language to back it up. I learned a lot through doing shows.” Marinette shivers, not from the cold, but from his warm breath in her ear. “Shh. Don’t tell my father I’m no angel.”

He leans back and winks.

Marinette stares. The audacity of someone to be not only gorgeous, but funny!

Adrien starts to look a little concerned when she doesn’t say anything. “Marinette, I was just kidding, you don’t have to hide secrets from my father…”

“HA HA” she says, very loudly. Kim and Nath, who are closest to them, turn around and stare. She lowers her voice and tries to act more normal.

“Of course I know that, I was just practicing what to do when your father asks me about your potty mouth. I am to remain silent under any circumstances.”

“Nice,” Adrien laughs, and Marinette congratulates herself on a good save.

A loud whistle pierces the winter air at that moment, and they all turn.

Alya, the whistleblower, and Rose are standing on a bench.

“Thanks,” Rose says to Alya. “Okay guys! We’re going to start now! It’ll be around an hour. You all know the route, and we’re coming back to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery afterwards, so if you stay the whole time you get hot chocolate and cookies!”

She hops off the bench, and the swarm of teens starts moving.

Adrien nudges Marinette. “Do you know the route?”

She giggles. “Nope.”

“Me neither,” he smiles. “I didn’t do my homework, for once.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like we’re going to get lost. I think I can hear Ivan’s singing from a mile away.”

“I wish I couldn’t,” Adrien murmurs, and Marinette agrees.

While Ivan was a great guy, he was definitely not known for his voice.

* * *

“I thought it was impossible!”

“Me too…” Marinette groans. “How did we get lost?”

Barely twenty minutes into caroling, Adrien had gotten distracted by matching Chat Noir and Ladybug sweaters in a store window. He had crossed the street to look at them, and Marinette had gone with him.

Adrien had insisted on going inside to look at them and try them on, and Marinette was helpless to resist his pleas.

But as luck would have it, when they walked out of the store, their friends were gone. Even after walking a two block radius around the entire street, there was no trace of them.

Which was why the two of them were now resignedly walking back to the bakery, ready to endure their friends’ teasing when they got back and saw the two lost teens sitting there.

Adrien bumped Marinette’s shoulder. “Hey it’s fine. The carolers are not going to miss our voices, mine especially.”

She looked up at him and smiled, forgetting her worries over getting lost. While she was there, she might as well enjoy it.

“Oh look!” She pointed over his shoulder. “They put the Christmas Village up!”

Adrien turned and looked with a blank look in his eyes.

“Have you never been?” She gasped.

“No.”

Marinette let out a huge sigh at the personal offense, and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the small park a block from the bakery where a circle of small stands was set up.

Each stand had a different Christmas related activity for the kids that ran around.

Marinette looked around at the string lights, the cheesily decorated stands, and the big chair at the end where Santa sat with a line of kids waiting to tell him their wishlists, and for a second she worried that Adrien would think it was stupid. But then she looked over at him, and the shine in his eyes told her she didn’t have to worry.

As they went from stall to stall, playing games like pin the nose on the reindeer and chimney toss, the years seemed to drop away from both of them.

By the time they ended at the last stall, they were giggling messes, teasing and jockeying each other like old friends.

“Your snowman looks like a melted ice cream cone!” Marinette laughed.

“Rude,” Adrien huffed. “Mr. Carrot doesn’t like you anymore.” He brought the paper snowman up to his face, and cooed “Mr. Carrot, don’t worry. You have to ignore the haters. She’s just body shaming you, but she’s the one who should be ashamed.”

Marinette snorted.

Adrien pretended to listen to the snowman, nodding his head thoughtfully. “Mr. Carrot wants an apology.”

“No.”

Adrien gasped. “Evil!” He brought the snowman up in front of his face and put on a hideous baby voice. “Pwease Mawinette, I wanna apology!”

“Well, if Mr. Carrot is asking so nicely, I guess I can’t refuse. I’m sorry Mr. Carrot. You look beautiful.”

Adrien grinned triumphantly. “See? It wasn’t that hard.”

She shoved him lightly. “Whatever.” Then she spotted something. “Oh look!”

He turned. A group of kids were making snow angels.

“Are they making snow angels?”

“Yeah. I used to love making snow angels. I would make them and lie there for hours, just staring at the snow coming down towards me. My maman always had to bribe me to come in with hot chocolate.” Marinette smiled, her thoughts far away in the past.

Adrien grabbed her hand. “Let’s go make some.”

Marinette looked at him, surprised. “Really? But your clothes…”

“It’s only snow, and I don’t really care about looking good here. Nathalie isn’t around to chide me, after all.”

“I guess you’re right,” she murmured, looking deep in thought. “Race you!” she shouted, and her face lit up again as she headed towards an area where the snow was deep and clean, perfect for snow angels.

Adrien raced over after her, and the two teens flopped down in the snow, waving their arms and legs.

Eventually they quiet down, snow angels finished, now just enjoying being present in the moment.

They’re so close, snow angel wings almost touching as they lie there, looking up into the darkening sky as the flakes of snow fall down.

“Look,” Marinette says quietly, reverently. “A shooting star.”

She points up, and Adrien follows her finger.

A streak of white is moving across the sky, disrupting the perfect balance of snow and stars.

“Do you make a wish on shooting stars?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to.”

They both wish, although they don’t realize it, for the person next to them.

“What did you wish for?” Adrien asks.

“That would defeat the whole purpose of wishing,” Marinette laughs. “Don’t you know you can’t tell a wish or it won’t come true?” She stands up, brushing snow off of her coat.

Adrien is still lying there, his arm flung across his eyes. He looks so pristine and perfect, Marinette thinks, compared to her red nose and frizzy hair.

Too perfect. She grabs up a handful of snow and dumps it on his face.

“Agh!” Adrien splutters as she clutches her sides laughing.

He sits up. “What was that for?”

She pelts him again, and an evil grin grows on his face.

He leaps to his feet and starts chasing her, hitting her with snowballs.

“You can’t get away that easily!” He shouts. “Revenge will be found!”

She takes cover behind a skinny pole, pretending to hide.

Adrien drops his snowballs, and starts prowling towards her.

“Hmmm I wonder where that evil Marinette is hiding,” he says loudly as he stalks closer. “She’s going to have to pay for what she did.”

He gets closer and closer, approaching the lamppost she’s obviously hiding behind. He pounces and grabs her in his arms as she shrieks with laughter.

Marinette looks up at him, laughing as snow illuminated by the light falls around her.

Adrien thinks she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. While he wishes he could take a picture, or better yet, make a snow globe of the experience, he decides to just live in the moment.

He turns her around so she faces him but is still encircled in his arms, and leans down and kisses her. She responds enthusiastically, winding her gloved hands behind his neck and pulling him to her.

They stay there, basking in the glow of the light and the newfound relationship, until Marinette shivers, her teeth clacking against Adrien’s.

“Are you cold?” Adrien clasps her hands between his. He’s so warm, like an oven.

Reluctant to have the moment end, she debated whether or not to say yes.

“It’s not that bad. You certainly warm me up,” she says, and winks, and Adrien’s body temperature increases 500 degrees.

“We should probably head back anyway. Let’s go to the bakery, we can see if everyone’s there yet.”

“Sure, just- give me one second.”

She leans down and picks up a bit of snow and chucks it at him, laughing, before running away in the direction of the bakery.

“You cheater! I thought we had something!” Adrien yells, and chases after her.

They run the block to the bakery, and Marinette skids inside a second before Adrien, breathing heavily.

“Ha!” she says, pulling a face at him.

He smirks. “Well, I got the prize.”

“Which is?”

“Seeing their faces,” Adrien says, gesturing behind her.

Marinette turns slowly, afraid to look.

Great. Behind her, looking quite invested in this unexpected development, sat the entirety of the carolers, including a grinning Alya, and her parents.

“So….” Alya says. “Guess we shouldn’t have worried about the two dorks getting lost. It looks like they found something a little bit better.”

Alix chimes in. “Is that pink lipstick on Adrien’s cheek?”

Marinette groans, and Adrien tangles his hand with Marinette’s as they walk over to the tables of treats, preparing to be interrogated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it’s May. But I felt like writing a kiss in snow, so I WROTE A KISS IN THE SNOW GODDAMNIT! I have so many feelings and they need to be expressed. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> I also finally got a tumblr so come say  
> [hi!](https://pipthemagnificentwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
